


理想家园

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	理想家园

他从酣眠中悠悠转醒，百叶窗半阖，向卧室透进星点橘色的灯光，夜风里肆意飘摇的榕树叶子紧挨着彼此来回摩擦，“沙沙”的声响仿佛老式收音机的干扰流，又有些像电视机屏幕一片雪花时出现的背景音，总之绝非什么能讨人喜欢的动静。但史蒂夫却觉得此刻美妙极了，他放任自己深陷在柔软如棉花糖一般的席梦思床垫中，哪怕真的会沉入地板，纯棉枕套上残留着洗衣液淡淡的栀子花香，似轻纱拂过鬓角。

风停了。

家里安静到极点，安静到史蒂夫除了浅淡的呼吸声外听不到一点响动，他把自己又往被子里缩了缩，翻过身正要入睡，却被旁边夜猫子样瞪着大眼异常精神的男人虚晃一招，生生被他抱进怀里抓的死紧。

“你是醒了还是一直没睡？”

“我得看着你。”

托尼被推开一点，史蒂夫寻了个舒服的姿势继续窝在他身边，说话时咬字间还带着睡意，比玻璃罐的蜂蜜还黏糊，懒洋洋的调子像摔进黑咖啡里的糖块，甜的招摇。他许久没修剪的胡子扎在对方光滑的脸颊上，几个小时前浴室里那股苹果香味好像还未散尽，从爱人的颈侧揉进二人吐息之间，湿漉漉地缠绵。

“我不会再离开了，托尼，我不会再和你分开。”

“就算我打你叫你滚蛋，你也不会离开？”

史蒂夫的笑声被鸭绒被吸收了大半，传进托尼耳朵时闷闷沉沉的好像一拳打进流沙里，金发omega微微侧过头，他以为那双柔软温热的唇瓣会亲吻自己的耳垂。

“我可以先把你打死，埋在后院的菜地里。”

托尼自从走进这间房子就无法安放的浓烈情绪此刻如同酒瓶从高空坠落，炸裂在地板上的碎片里浸透醇厚与甘美，情深不能自抑。手指并不温柔地揉弄着爱人后颈的腺体，他急迫地触碰，或者确切地说，直接咬上omega饱满的嘴唇，好像经历第一次的男孩，火急火燎又紧张到牙齿都在打颤，史蒂夫的回应要将他溺死在温柔的潮水里。

他们浪费了太多时间去担心未来，为现在争吵，为过去割舍，也曾经以为会失去一切。尘埃落定后，有些人或沉痛，或平静，亦或麻木地决定接受现实。托尼驾驶着那辆车前盖碎了一半的兰博基尼慢慢驶离满目废墟的战场，折断的树木从窗边飞快划过，史蒂夫疲惫地窝在后座，等待新生的细胞与组织遮掩所有的血肉模糊。

“但我们不会放下，我们不会。”

Omega紧紧用双腿环住自己的丈夫，承受着激烈的啃咬与爱抚，他在黑夜里喘息着，仿佛这是地球上的最后一夜，哪怕他清楚明日太阳依旧升起，却依旧无法克制自己迷乱的思维，即将灼伤皮肤的心脏，苦涩滚烫的泪珠。史蒂夫无比清楚，他想要男人紧紧掐住腰腹，他想要哪怕只能存在一秒的咬痕，他想要真实，深刻的被对方占有。

“我......我......我想要你......托尼......我想......”

托尼将手指深入后穴，甬道内早已充满湿热粘稠的情液，他的Omega急促呼吸着，抬高臀部迫切地应和着他的抽插，不断收缩的穴口贪婪地纠缠，索求更多。在以前他怎肯放过爱人如此主动的机会，必然逗弄到对方面红耳赤才肯罢手，如今却惊觉早是四五年前的光景，深爱而不自知，把钻石当玻璃，挥霍一空后分道扬镳，恐怕现在已无当年之勇。

他不再年轻了，终于有了软肋，有了害怕的事，失去史蒂夫罗杰斯，他无法再承受第二次。

“我想......我想和你一起......养个孩子......”

史蒂夫在第一缕晨光跳进房间时开口，也许是早霞的颜色染上双颊，眸子里映出整片湖泊，水光潋滟。托尼能看见他眉骨处的擦伤长出粉色的肉皮，几绺金发黏在渗出薄汗的额头上，他总有说不完的话，他总想永远躺在爱人身边，一刻不停地看着他，直到世界无药可救地自我毁灭，然而此刻alpha难得沉默许久，直到他硬挺火热的阴茎终于撑开柔软的穴口，深深地进入对方身体。

“我是你的，史蒂夫，我的一切都是你的。”

他用力地操干着，听着爱人不再压抑的浪叫声，轻巧地上下抚弄着同样硬挺的粉红色性器，手指在饱满的龟头顶端划过，抹掉顶端溢出的透明前液，伸进史蒂夫微微张开的口中，任他灵巧的舌头舔弄，模仿口交动作来回吞吐，变得愈发淫乱迷醉。

“快......快......托尼......我要你.......”

Omega许久未有过如此激烈的性爱，粗壮的性器横冲直撞毫不留情，他能感觉到生殖腔正在不断地戳刺下慢慢打开，为受孕做好准备。前端也因为刺激饱胀着等待高潮，快感接连冲向头顶，发麻的腰窝终于再也不让自己多忍受一秒，惊叫着射出一股股浓白精液，后穴中宫口大开，淫液也像失禁一般不受控地从交合的缝隙流出，浅灰色的床单瞬间湿了大片，好不狼狈。史蒂夫想侧过头去平复呼吸，高潮余韵却也是最佳助兴，他被丈夫继续操弄着，头部反复撞向靠枕，酥痒酸麻的感觉又令他如奶狗一般轻哼着，无辜又放浪。

托尼低下头亲吻他的睫毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，再到脖子上那块几乎看不见疤痕的软肉，已经过去太久了，史蒂夫甚至有时候自己都无法闻到当初那股浓厚的朗姆酒味道，他将鼻尖紧贴在丈夫的胸膛上用力地呼吸，心甘情愿地被他揉进身体里。

Alpha的高潮来的急促又猛烈，宫口被瞬间涌入的热流浇灌，史蒂夫还来不及反应就被后颈的刺痛激到大脑空白，抽着气承受再一次皮开肉绽，托尼在他体内慢慢成结，稳定后才放开嘴，小心地舔掉伤口边的血迹，又把一嘴的锈味渡进爱人嘴里。  
“我可不要再重新标记.......”

史蒂夫把他从身上推下去，摸着酸胀的伤口，蹭到托尼身边躲开透进来的大片阳光，打着哈欠又要睡，托尼拿遥控把百叶窗拉下去，室内又恢复昏暗。

“只要你不把我埋在菜地里。”


End file.
